crossovers
by ikiana113
Summary: this is a story of love for, deidara! your family was killed and you were framed. now, you have to find out who killed them, why, and what happened. but, at the same time, narraku is after you. you have somethin he wants.
1. info

"Emma! Emma Yurika!"

**Huh? Who's that? What's going on?**

You opened your eyes and looked out the window. It was still dark. You turned over in your bed and looked at the clock. 2:30.

"Emma!"

You sighed and sat up. You glared at the door. No one ever woke you up before 10 and got away with little less than a few broken bones or a bad concussion. You sighed again and put your feet down on the ground. You jumped when you noticed something wet.

"Did it rain?"

It wouldn't surprise you one bit if it did rain. Your room is downstairs, and lets just say that if it rains a few drops outside, inside looks like a tsunami. Your room also slanted, so if it did rain, your room would have been the first to flood. You reached over and turned on the light. You closed your eyes to save them from the bright light. When you did open your eyes, you were in shock. Blood. There was blood everywhere on your walls. You looked down at your feet. That's when you noticed that not only were you standing in blood, but also your white nightgown was now red with blood.


	2. Chapter 1

you woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. i sat up on the warm hard ground.

"it was that dream again."

you have no idea where you are. for about 5 months now, you have been here, in this, forest. you woke up with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. you had on white hand gloves, a red shirt, and tight light, pale, blue-jeans with white sneakers. you have had these dreams for a long time now, ever scince you woke up here. you can't remember your past, or your family, but that dream has haunted you for a long time. you sigh as you got up and walked to the river. you kneeled down and splashed your face with some cold water to wake up. you looked for some fish, but couldn't find any here.

"this river is too small."

you got up and walked into the forest. where you were going, you had no idea. this is how it was for a long time, traveling without a destination. you were deep in thought when you heard some yelling. you followed the sounds to an openining in the middle of the forest. you walked out to the opening and started talking.

"hello? can someone help me?"

the peole stopped what they were doing and looked at you. there was about 4 of them. they each wore the same cloak, black with red clouds on it. one with black hair staired at you. his eyes then changed to red. you backed up in supprise, but continued to stair at him.

"hmm! so you aren't affected by itachi's sharinggan?"

you looked at the one talking. it was a he, but you weren't sure if he was human. he was blue and tall. he looked like a shark. the other two laughed.

"kisame, leave her alone. she looks good enough to eat."

you turned to the other one talking. he had a venusflytrap on his head and had a half dark face and a half light face. the other one, who was next to the plant guy, had short white hair and red eyes. he had a pink syth and started comming over to you. you backed up a bit. your not good at fighting, more of medical justu's, but the ones you knew could really do some damage.

"who the hell are you?"

you looked at the white-haired man with rage in your eyes.

"what did you say?"

"you heard me! now, answer me!"

"or else?"

"or else we kill you."

you gave a low growl as all 4 of them started to surround you. you looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one. no matter which way you looked, you were surronded.

"you wanna play?"

you got into battle stance. the white haired guy came at you. he drew his syth and tried to cut you. you dogged easily enough and did a few hand sighns. a posionous plant came out of the ground and wrapped around him. he screamed out in shock and in pain. you laughed as he struggled.

"no matter how strong you are, that plant has you."

you looked back at him and smirked.

"not to mention that you'll die in a short time."

then, the one named kisame came at you fast. you barely doged his sword. he smirked as the one named itachi went to help the white-haired man.

"hidan, your such a bakka!"

itachi did a few hand sighns and blew out a huge fire ball. the plant died. your eyes widened.

*no one has been able to do that!*

"pay attention!"

you looked back at kisame. he thrusted his sword at you and sent you flying back. you hit a tree hard, coughing up blood in the process. you closed your eyes at the pain. you looked up at the men. kisame gave you a sick grin.

"hey, zetsu, hungry?"

"i can eat her now?"

"no."

you all looked over at the voice. a tall man with alot of percings was behind the men. with him, was a woman. she had blue hair and a white rose in her left ear. the others bowe to him.

"pein-sama."

he nodded his head at itachi. he came up to you. you tried to move, but the pain in your back was too much.

"you are cery strong. no one has ever lasted that long against 2 of the members here let alone 4. what is your name?"

you looked up at him.

"emma."

"well, emma, why are you here?"

you looked down, not sure what to say. why were you there anyway?

"i need a place to stay."

"that's why your here?"

you nodded your head slowly.

"what village are you from?"

you looked at him like he was stupid.

"i honestly, i don't know where i am or even where i came from."

you looked down at the ground sadly.

"do you know your past?"

i shook your head.

"i see. well then, come with us."

you looked at him. he motoined to the girl.

"konan, take her to the base. the rest of you, continue your training."

they nodded to him and went back to the field. konan came over to you and helped you up.

"come on dear."

she took you to a small hill in the forest. pein was right behind you. he walked infront and put a hand on the hill. a small door appeared. he walked in, then you two. you all walked down some stairs to a room which you guessed was the frontroom due to the furnature and t.v. you walked around a corner, past a kitchen, down some more stairs and into an infermary. konan helped you to a table.

"kakazu, take care of her. she is going to stay here from now on. you looked at him in shock.

"konan, when she is better, take her to a room and get her some clothes along with a cloak."

she nodded and smiled at you. you smiled back and put your hand to your side. a bright green light came from your hand. you healed your front half, but kakazu had to heal your back. things were turning around for you.


	3. Chapter 2

you woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. i sat up on the warm hard ground.

"it was that dream again."

you have no idea where you are. for about 5 months now, you have been here, in this, forest. you woke up with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. you had on white hand gloves, a red shirt, and tight light, pale, blue-jeans with white sneakers. you have had these dreams for a long time now, ever scince you woke up here. you can't remember your past, or your family, but that dream has haunted you for a long time. you sigh as you got up and walked to the river. you kneeled down and splashed your face with some cold water to wake up. you looked for some fish, but couldn't find any here.

"this river is too small."

you got up and walked into the forest. where you were going, you had no idea. this is how it was for a long time, traveling without a destination. you were deep in thought when you heard some yelling. you followed the sounds to an openining in the middle of the forest. you walked out to the opening and started talking.

"hello? can someone help me?"

the peole stopped what they were doing and looked at you. there was about 4 of them. they each wore the same cloak, black with red clouds on it. one with black hair staired at you. his eyes then changed to red. you backed up in supprise, but continued to stair at him.

"hmm! so you aren't affected by itachi's sharinggan?"

you looked at the one talking. it was a he, but you weren't sure if he was human. he was blue and tall. he looked like a shark. the other two laughed.

"kisame, leave her alone. she looks good enough to eat."

you turned to the other one talking. he had a venusflytrap on his head and had a half dark face and a half light face. the other one, who was next to the plant guy, had short white hair and red eyes. he had a pink syth and started comming over to you. you backed up a bit. your not good at fighting, more of medical justu's, but the ones you knew could really do some damage.

"who the hell are you?"

you looked at the white-haired man with rage in your eyes.

"what did you say?"

"you heard me! now, answer me!"

"or else?"

"or else we kill you."

you gave a low growl as all 4 of them started to surround you. you looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one. no matter which way you looked, you were surronded.

"you wanna play?"

you got into battle stance. the white haired guy came at you. he drew his syth and tried to cut you. you dogged easily enough and did a few hand sighns. a posionous plant came out of the ground and wrapped around him. he screamed out in shock and in pain. you laughed as he struggled.

"no matter how strong you are, that plant has you."

you looked back at him and smirked.

"not to mention that you'll die in a short time."

then, the one named kisame came at you fast. you barely doged his sword. he smirked as the one named itachi went to help the white-haired man.

"hidan, your such a bakka!"

itachi did a few hand sighns and blew out a huge fire ball. the plant died. your eyes widened.

*no one has been able to do that!*

"pay attention!"

you looked back at kisame. he thrusted his sword at you and sent you flying back. you hit a tree hard, coughing up blood in the process. you closed your eyes at the pain. you looked up at the men. kisame gave you a sick grin.

"hey, zetsu, hungry?"

"i can eat her now?"

"no."

you all looked over at the voice. a tall man with alot of percings was behind the men. with him, was a woman. she had blue hair and a white rose in her left ear. the others bowe to him.

"pein-sama."

he nodded his head at itachi. he came up to you. you tried to move, but the pain in your back was too much.

"you are cery strong. no one has ever lasted that long against 2 of the members here let alone 4. what is your name?"

you looked up at him.

"emma."

"well, emma, why are you here?"

you looked down, not sure what to say. why were you there anyway?

"i need a place to stay."

"that's why your here?"

you nodded your head slowly.

"what village are you from?"

you looked at him like he was stupid.

"i honestly, i don't know where i am or even where i came from."

you looked down at the ground sadly.

"do you know your past?"

i shook your head.

"i see. well then, come with us."

you looked at him. he motoined to the girl.

"konan, take her to the base. the rest of you, continue your training."

they nodded to him and went back to the field. konan came over to you and helped you up.

"come on dear."

she took you to a small hill in the forest. pein was right behind you. he walked infront and put a hand on the hill. a small door appeared. he walked in, then you two. you all walked down some stairs to a room which you guessed was the frontroom due to the furnature and t.v. you walked around a corner, past a kitchen, down some more stairs and into an infermary. konan helped you to a table.

"kakazu, take care of her. she is going to stay here from now on. you looked at him in shock. he started leaving, but turned back around around and looked at you and konan.

"konan, when she is better, take her to a room and get her some clothes along with a cloak."

she nodded and smiled at you. you smiled back and put your hand to your side. you are a medical nin. although you're not sure how. a bright green light came from your hand. you healed your front half, but kakazu had to heal your back. things were turning around for you.


	4. Chapter 3

you have been at the akatsuki for almost a year now and know everyone. you know when to stay away from zetsu, how to help kakazu, when to yell at tobi, and most importantly, when and when to annoy deidara! you sighed and sat up in your bed. you got up and changed into a sleevless white shirt, pale blue jeans, and white sneakers. you walked up the dirt stairs to the front room. you saw kakazu and kisame. they were in the kitchen. you looked over to the living room. deidara was asleep on a chair.

"Morning emma."

you looked behind you at kakazu.

"hi. oh, and no."

"no? no what? what are you talkiing about?"

"you almsot always ask for money from me, so, GO AWAY!"

he slumped down and walked away slowly. you looked back at the sleeping deidara. you smiled to yourself and walked over to a red recliner. you walked over to it and sat down. this is your recliner because your the only one who sits there. you put your hand down to a side pouch and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. while you were witting you didn't notice deidara get up. he grinned eveily at you, then quietly walked over to you. your back was turned to him, so you didn't see him at all. all of a sudden, two hands were on your shoulders and two mouths were licking your neck. ou jumped up and turned around. deidara was laughing like a mad monkey on helium. you glared daggers at him before walking off to the kitchen. you walked in and saw konan and pein standing at the sink. tobi was sitting at the table. you pulled out a chair and smiled at tobi.

"tobi is a good boy!"

"yes he is."

you ruffled his hair a little and laughed.

"morning emma."

"mornning konan. hi pein."

he nodded his head at you before turning back to the sink. tobi kept repeating that he was a good boy until deidara came in and yelled at him.

"shut up tobi!"

"why don't you shut up deidara?"

"What was that?"

"you heard me."

he growled under his breath at me, then left. konan was laughing. pein just sighed and walked out the back door to the woods. konana came up to me and sat down next to me.

"don't feel like killing him?"

"not yet."

you sighed and started writting again.

"emma, your an idiot!"

"what?"

you looked up from your book at glared at deidara.

"you heard me"

he started laughing at my face. i stood up and took off my shoe. he was laughing so hard that he didn't even see me aim my shoe at him, nor did he see it come at him. SMACK! he grabbed his nose and started screaming.

"ouch! damn it!"

"bullseye!"

i threw a fist in the air and konan laughed again. deidara left us alone after that.

"hey, emma?"

"hmm?"

"i know i shouldn't be asking this, but i'm courious. do you like deidara?"

i was shocked at her question.

"n-n-no why?"

"well, you just act so happy around him."

"yeah, and?"

"you know she likes him konan."

we both turned around to see hidan satnding in the doorway. he was smirking at us. i started blushing at his comment. konan must have seen because she squealed in my ear.

"you do like him!"

"well, yeah."

she sighed and sat back in her chair.

"good. you know he likes you too, right?"

"he does?"

"well, remember that fight he was in at that one village where that man came at you? deidara defended you like no tomarrow. he won't fight a fight he knows he'll loose, but if it's for you, he would fight a seath battle a thousand times over."

"she's right emma. deidara will give his life for you. but so would we! we are a family!"

"thanks hidan."

"but, that still dosen't mean that we won't stop making fun of you!"

"what?"

"emma and deidara!"

you stood up and walked to him.

"run."

"what?"

he looked into your eyes.

"oh shit!"

with that, he was off, out the back door. you followed him to the door, but stopped. you felt strange, like the room was spinning. you shook your head a few times.

"emma? dear, what's wrong?"

"konan?"

you blacked out.

"emma."

you opened your eyes. you were surrounded by a bright light."

"konan?"

"no. i am kagura."

"kagura? what do you want?"

"you."

you looked all over for the woman, but couldn't see anything. then, she appeared. she wore a red and white kimono. her hair was short and black and her eyes were blood red.

"why do you want me?"

"my master, narraku, wants you to make us stronger."

"why? and what makes you think i'll help you?"

"because, he has you by the heart."

"he what?"

"watch."

all of a sudden, your heart started hurting. you grabbed your chest and looked at kagure. she was smiling evily at you.

"he has you by the heart."

with that, you woke up. your hands were clenched to your chest. you were in so much pain. another pain hit you.

"emma!"

you looked over at konan. she was worried.

"what happened? you blacked out there."

you looked around, just now noticing i was in the front room on the couch. the pain stopped.

"emma."

you looked up at deidara, then at everyone else.

"where is she?"

"who"

"kagura."

"who?""the woman who attacked me."

"you were attacked?"

you nodded your head slowly.

"you guys didn't see her, did you?"

"no. who is she?"

"i don't know pein. she said her name is kagura. she said that her and her master narraku needed me to make them stronger. then, my heart started to hurt. she told me that narraku has me by the heart. do any of you know who he is?"

they all shook theor heads. all but hidan.

"i know who she is."

"tell us."

"she is a demon from the ancient times. both her and narraku are demons, but why or how she is contacing you is a complete mistery. i don't know too much on them, but i'll do some resaerch."

"good."

you looked up at pein. he was rubbing his temples hard. he then looked at deidara. you did the same. there was something in his eyes, it was like he was really worried. you grabbed your chest agin in pain. you closed your eyes to try and stop from crying, but it didn't work. you bit your tounge to stop from screamning, but that didn't work either. you screamed loudly as your heart felt like it was being pulled from your chest. itachi ran over to you and knelt down. he alid you back and felt your chest.

"her heart beat is abnormal. kakazu, you should take a look."

then, itachi felt something.

"wait! i think i can feel what's wrong."

he closed his eyes and reached into your heart with his genjutsu.

"itachi!"

"emma! where are we?" he came over to you. a strong wind stopprd him from moving. then, kagura stood infront of you.

"kagura."

"that's her?"

you nodded your head. she then held up her hand again, but before she could do anything, itachi grabbed you and woke you up. you looked around once more to find that you were once agian in the front room.

what happened?"

"i'll tell you leader, i think emma should get some sleep."

pein looked at you, then nodded his head.

"deidara, i want you to take her to her room. she will need rest."

"yes sir. emma, put your arms around my neck and hold on."

you did as he said to. he picked you up bridle style and walked to your room. tobi floowed to open the door. when you got to your room, tobi opened the door and said doog night. deidara laid you on your bed, which you sat up in against deidara's wish. he sat down next to you.

"you alright?"

"yeah, i guess so. thank you diedara for helping me."

"not a problem. but, if your fine, then why are you crying?"

he put a hnad on your cheeck and wipped away a tear. you smiled and wipped the rest away.

"i guess i'm scared, that's all."

"well, don't be. we're here, you know that. we wouldn't let anything happen to you."


	5. Chapter 4

you smiled at deidara. he put his arm over your shoulders and let you lean his head on his chest.

"don't worry, i won't let anyone take you away, nor will i let anything hurt you."

you smiled into his chest and fell asleep. then nezt four months were quiet, well, no one came for you. you walked out of your room one morning to see deidara and tobi fighting(as usual), kakazu, kisame, and zetsu were talking, tobi left deidara for telitubbies, and pein and konan were in the kitchen. you watched hidan as he went to the kitchen. after a few minutes, all three of them came out to the front room.

"we have to talk."

everyone listened to pein as he spoke.

"emma, i have been meditating on what your dreams could mean. but i don't beleive they are dreams at all."

"you don't?"

"no. the fact that you don't remember anything about your past, yet you have these dreams led me to this conclusion. your dreams accually happened."

"they what!?"

"yes. what you are seeing is your past-life memories."

"past-life?"

"yes, in otherwords, you were killed and reborn here. but what is puzzling is that no one can remember their lives from before. so i think someone wanted you dead and killed your parents to frame you."

"but why?"

he shook his head. he didn't know either. just then, hidan spoke up.

"emm, i have done some reasurch on this kagura. apparently, she is from the fudeal era. she is a full demon created from the half demon narraku. narraku created her from a fan and holds her heart. but, what worries me is that they are after you only because you have a jewel shard."

"a what?"

he reached into his shirt and pulled out a chin. attached to it was a small purple jewel.

"this is the shikon jewel shard. it was once a full jewel, but now it is broken into a 100 peices. if narraku is after this, then we need to be extreamly careful."

"well, besides the obvious, why else?"

"well kisame, this one shard alone has the power of all of us combined. if narraku gets his hands on the entire jewel, it'll be disasterious."

"oih."

hidan walked over to you and held the shardto your chest. you started glowing! hidan sighed and walked away.

"you have a shard in you. now we must be even more careful. i have a feeling that narraku already has most ofthe shards."

"if he does, then he'll be in power?"

"yes."

you looked down at your hands.

"you will not leave this base without someone with you."

"yes sit."

you knew how serious pein was right now, so you didn't object to his order like you normally would.

*demons are after me?*

a few months later, things were still semi-normal. hidan and kisame were arguing, pein and konan were talking, and tobi was annoying deidara to no end.

"tobi is a good boy! tobi is a good boy! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

you sighed and walked back to your room. but before you could trun the door nob, a burst of water went surging through the place. you sighed again as pein called all of you to clean the place up. after a 5 hours of cleaning, you were finally done. you sighed and wipped your fore head. you went back to your room and opene the door only to find your room a mess.

"tobi, come in here!"

"what is it emma-chan?"

you pointed to your room.

"were you in here?"

"no."

he skipped off to the front room.

"pein-samma! pein-samma!"

"what?"

pein did not sound in a good mood.

"come here please!"

pein ordered everyone to see what was wrong. you pointed to your room.

"who did it?"

everyone shook their heads. you sighed and shooed them away so you could c;lean up. a low glow was commming from a small gem on the floor. you walked over to it and looked at it. it was just like the one hidan wore. you were going to pick it up but decided not to. you walked over to the door and called for hidan.

"hidan, can you come here?"

"emma and deidara!"

"shut up kisame!"

you walked back over to the gem. you were about to pick it up when it started glowing. a strong wind began to stirr up that started to push you back. hidan came in just as this was happening.

"emma! get down now!"

you didn't even think you just ducked down. hidan drew his sythe and swung. he was flung back to the wall.

"hidan!"

he got up and growled.

"deidara, get emma away from here!"

deidara came in and tried to grab you, but the wind was strong. he was flown back a bit, but regained his footing. he came to you and grabbed your hand. you follwed him to the doorway where the others were. when you were out of hidan's way, deidara pulled you closer to him. konan stood in front of you to keep any debris away from you. hidan put his sythe down and said some chant. the wind grew stronger, then died down. hidan stood up and looked at the glowing jem.

"are you alright emma?"

you nodded your head, still in deidara's arms.

"what is that hidan?"

"hold on sir leader."

you watched as the jem broke.

"wh-what happened?"

"that jem was desighned to implode and take anyone out with it."

"why? who would do that?"

"i don't know emma. ut, i think this might have something to do with kagura and narraku. i think they want you dead."

"why?"

he just shook his head. i sighed as i got out of deidara's grasp.

"everyone, can i be alnoe to clean this up?"

they all nodded and left. all but deidara. he stayed and helped you. after about 3 hours, your room was finally cleaned.

"thank you deidara. that was alot of work."

you sighed heavily and looked around. deidara smiled at you, then his face grew serious.


	6. Chapter 5

you smiled at deidara. he put his arm over your shoulders and let you lean his head on his chest.

"don't worry, i won't let anyone take you away, nor will i let anything hurt you."

you smiled into his chest and fell asleep. then nezt four months were quiet, well, no one came for you. you walked out of your room one morning to see deidara and tobi fighting(as usual), kakazu, kisame, and zetsu were talking, tobi left deidara for telitubbies, and pein and konan were in the kitchen. you watched hidan as he went to the kitchen. after a few minutes, all three of them came out to the front room.

"we have to talk."

everyone listened to pein as he spoke.

"emma, i have been meditating on what your dreams could mean. but i don't beleive they are dreams at all."

"you don't?"

"no. the fact that you don't remember anything about your past, yet you have these dreams led me to this conclusion. your dreams accually happened."

"they what!?"

"yes. what you are seeing is your past-life memories."

"past-life?"

"yes, in otherwords, you were killed and reborn here. but what is puzzling is that no one can remember their lives from before. so i think someone wanted you dead and killed your parents to frame you."

"but why?"

he shook his head. he didn't know either. just then, hidan spoke up.

"emm, i have done some reasurch on this kagura. apparently, she is from the fudeal era. she is a full demon created from the half demon narraku. narraku created her from a fan and holds her heart. but, what worries me is that they are after you only because you have a jewel shard."

"a what?"

he reached into his shirt and pulled out a chin. attached to it was a small purple jewel.

"this is the shikon jewel shard. it was once a full jewel, but now it is broken into a 100 peices. if narraku is after this, then we need to be extreamly careful."

"well, besides the obvious, why else?"

"well kisame, this one shard alone has the power of all of us combined. if narraku gets his hands on the entire jewel, it'll be disasterious."

"oih."

hidan walked over to you and held the shardto your chest. you started glowing! hidan sighed and walked away.

"you have a shard in you. now we must be even more careful. i have a feeling that narraku already has most ofthe shards."

"if he does, then he'll be in power?"

"yes."

you looked down at your hands.

"you will not leave this base without someone with you."

"yes sit."

you knew how serious pein was right now, so you didn't object to his order like you normally would.

*demons are after me?*

a few months later, things were still semi-normal. hidan and kisame were arguing, pein and konan were talking, and tobi was annoying deidara to no end.

"tobi is a good boy! tobi is a good boy! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

you sighed and walked back to your room. but before you could trun the door nob, a burst of water went surging through the place. you sighed again as pein called all of you to clean the place up. after a 5 hours of cleaning, you were finally done. you sighed and wipped your fore head. you went back to your room and opene the door only to find your room a mess.

"tobi, come in here!"

"what is it emma-chan?"

you pointed to your room.

"were you in here?"

"no."

he skipped off to the front room.

"pein-samma! pein-samma!"

"what?"

pein did not sound in a good mood.

"come here please!"

pein ordered everyone to see what was wrong. you pointed to your room.

"who did it?"

everyone shook their heads. you sighed and shooed them away so you could c;lean up. a low glow was commming from a small gem on the floor. you walked over to it and looked at it. it was just like the one hidan wore. you were going to pick it up but decided not to. you walked over to the door and called for hidan.

"hidan, can you come here?"

"emma and deidara!"

"shut up kisame!"

you walked back over to the gem. you were about to pick it up when it started glowing. a strong wind began to stirr up that started to push you back. hidan came in just as this was happening.

"emma! get down now!"

you didn't even think you just ducked down. hidan drew his sythe and swung. he was flung back to the wall.

"hidan!"

he got up and growled.

"deidara, get emma away from here!"

deidara came in and tried to grab you, but the wind was strong. he was flown back a bit, but regained his footing. he came to you and grabbed your hand. you follwed him to the doorway where the others were. when you were out of hidan's way, deidara pulled you closer to him. konan stood in front of you to keep any debris away from you. hidan put his sythe down and said some chant. the wind grew stronger, then died down. hidan stood up and looked at the glowing jem.

"are you alright emma?"

you nodded your head, still in deidara's arms.

"what is that hidan?"

"hold on sir leader."

you watched as the jem broke.

"wh-what happened?"

"that jem was desighned to implode and take anyone out with it."

"why? who would do that?"

"i don't know emma. ut, i think this might have something to do with kagura and narraku. i think they want you dead."

"why?"

he just shook his head. i sighed as i got out of deidara's grasp.

"everyone, can i be alnoe to clean this up?"

they all nodded and left. all but deidara. he stayed and helped you. after about 3 hours, your room was finally cleaned.

"thank you deidara. that was alot of work."

you sighed heavily and looked around. deidara smiled at you, then his face grew serious.


	7. Chapter 6

"what is it deidara?"

he sighed again and walked over to you.

"lets just get some dinner, shall we?"

he held out his hand to you and smiled. you were frozen still for a moment. something about him made your heart skip a beat, made you dizzy, scared, and excited all at the same time. you quickly shoock your head and walked infront of him. you guys walked over to the stairs and walked quietly up them. when you got to the top, you instantly froze. you put your hand over your nose to block out the burning smell comming from the kitchen. you looked at diedara who was mimicking you quiet well, then ran to the source of the stench. there, your worst fears were comfumed. it was itachi and kisae, satnding over the stove trying to cook something. you looked out over to the dinningroom to the others.

"hey guys, what are you eating?"

your face grew like a rotton pea left out in the sun at the bad smell. you looked at the plates of cooked sunk and rotton fish that hidan caught who knows how many months ago? you sighed and walked over to the kitchen and shooshed the two disaster makers out of there.

"i'm making dinner."

with that, the guys got up and threw away their "dinners" without a word. you made some steak and baked potatoes with chees over some of them, corn, cheese bread, and carrots. it took you all of 55 minutes to make edible food.

"there."

you set the rest of the food and smiled at your work.

"all right guys, come on in!"

there were three tables today instead of two because zetsu's bloody meals made some of you puke, so zetsu had his meal all set. hidan came in and sat at one end of the brown table, kakazu next to his right, kisame next to kakazu and itachi next to kisame. you sat at the white table with deidara next to you on your left, tobi next to him, pein next to tobi, and konan was squeezed inbetween you and pein. it was a nice and quiet dinner, until 2 minutes after everyone was sat down.

"emma-chan? can tobi have another steak? potato? more corn?"

deidara was just about to bend the fork he was holding just by looking at it. the handel though, most likely wouldn't live to see another meal.

"more rice?"

that did it.

"tobi you IDIOT! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE ENOUGH ON YOUR PLATE! AND THERE IS NO RICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

tobi was slacked back in his chair like a little boy who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar just before dinner. he looked up and deidara. you had your steak almost in your mouth by now, the smell making your mouth water.

"MORE CANDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!"

diedara got up with so much force that he almost knocked the table over. you lost your fork trying to save everyones plates. after that attempt, which was successful, you sighed and closed your eyes. you opened you eyes to begin to eat when you realized that, your plate was.....................MISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you looked al over for it in a despreate attempt to see it safe, all its contents safe as well. but, no. you found it on hidan's head. he was covered in food. although you were mad, it was funny to see the jashiist covered like that. you looked away and covered your mouth to stop from laughing like a nut.

"hey?"

hidan looked right at you.

"what's so funny? huh?"

attempt failed. you burst out laughing. he got up and went to attack you when a loud screaming came from right next to you. there was tobi being strangled by deidara agian. you stood up and hit deidara over the head with a fist.

"maybe you should shut your hole for once."

everyone burst out laughing, even pein. after a few moments of non-stop laughing, pein cleared his throught. you all looked at him for a few moments.

"emma, i would like it if you were to stay with hidan and kakazu for now."

"what?! why??????"

if there was one thing that you didn't want, it was to stay with a mad man mad for money and a joshinist that drove you crazy! you looked at pein and noticed a look in his eyes. it was one of worry. you looked down, not wanting him to get mad at you. you noded your head. things were getting really really really weird, and to be honest, it scared you.

*now what? demons are after me. all for some jewel that i posses? why? why me? what am i going to do?*


	8. Chapter 7

the next month was quiet. nothing really happened. you had woken up early one moring to a quiet layer. you got dressed in a sleeveless light blue shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. you put your hair up in a pony tail and walked out to the frontroom. you walked in and saw deidara asleep on the couch acroos from your chair. you smiled at him, then walked over to your chair, sat down, and begain writting.

/i got tired of waiting/ woundering if you were ever coming around/ my faith in you was faiding/ when i met you on the outskirst of town/ and i said/

"Wha you writting?"

you almost jumped out of your skin when konan called you. you sighed and smiled at her.

"nothing, just writting a song."

"for?"

"no one."

"ah. i don't believ you."

"why?"

"it's for deidara, right?"

you looked away, almost certain your cheeks were red by the way they were burning. konana laughed a little before going into the kitchen. yo looked back down and continued writting your song.

/ romeo save me/ i've been feeling so alone/ i keep waiting for you/ but you've never come/ is this in my head/ i don't know what to think/ he kneels to the ground/ and pulled out a ring and said/ marry me juliet/ i love you and that's all i really know/ i talked to your dada/ go pick out a white dress/ it's a love story/ baby just say yes!

*this reminds me of deidara.*

"i hope he likes it."

"hope who likes what?"

you froze in place. you slowly looked up at a very sleepy, and very curious deidara. a potent combination for him! you quicklyhid your book away from him.

"what's that?"

he got up and looked at you. you put your knees up to your chest and held onto the book for dear life.

"nothing."

"let me see!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!"

you saw hidan and kakazu walk into the kitchen.

"what's with all the yelling?"

"shut up kakazu!"

"you shut up deidara!"

he looked back at you with hate and rage. you "eeped" and jumped off the couch.

in the kitchen:

"morning sir. konan."

pein and konan turned to kakazu and nodded.

CRASH! hidan looked at the door.

"do they ever get along?"

"i don't think so."

pein sighed as he said this.

back to you:

"let me see!"

"no!"

you jumped from the chair as deidara lunged for you. he missed and fell into a small table that held a lamp. the table colasped on him, and the lamp broke. as if on cue, kakazu let out a series of curese at you for making him buy more stuff and spending his money. you laughed as you dove for the love seat. you layed down on your stomach with the book under you. you were laughing until you felt a pair of hands on your chest. you looked down at them.

"get off of me!"

"what?"

"you heard me!"

you sat up and gave him a death glare. that's when he noticed where his hands were. he blushed about 20 shades of red before letting you go. you stood up and walked to him. he put his hands up defensivly.

"wiat! i'm sorry!"

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

"ouch!"

"good! i hope it hurt!"

"it did!"

you smiled to yourself and walked away. you walked past hidan and konan. they were laughing like nuts at you and deidara. you were about to say something when you froze.

"emma?"


	9. Chapter 8

"emma? what's wrong?"

it was konan. you wanted so bad to look at her, but you were afriad to. there, standing in front of you, was kagura. with her was a man with long black hair and red eyes. konan came to you and saw them. she stepped in front of you.

"who are you?"

"kagura."

by now, hidan, pein, kakazu, and deidara were by you. konan was shocked at your words.

"who? this si her?"

"yes. but i don't know who he is."

the man laughed at you.

"my name is narraku. i am here for someone."

pein summoned everyone by now and narraku was surrounded.

"who are you here for?"

pein wanted an answer, and now.

"midoriku."

"who?"

he looked right to you, then dissappered. what happened next happpened so fast, you weren't sure if ti really happened or not. narraku stood right in front of you. he reached his hand out at you with lightinng speed. deidara grabbed you and flung you behind his back protectivley. konan, who ducked away from narraku, came up with her fist. narraku glared at her and dogged her attack. narraku then dogged pein and zetsu. he went after you, but deidara grabbed your waist and jumped out of the way.

"get back here!"

narraku was furious. just then, a strong wind began to rise. you and deidara were sepreated. just then, a tenticle appered out of no where and hit you in your chest. you screamed out in pain as theey went further into your chest. all that you can remember is deidara calling you, and seeing your heart being ripped out of you. you fell to the ground, not able to move. you were almost certain that you were dead. but something wasn't right. you could hear everything that was going on. all of a sudden, you were moving. you got up and walked over to narraku. how or why, you don't know. the rest was just a dream, you passed out. when you woke up, you were in a strange dark room, shackled to the wall. you tried to get up, but a strange pain went through you. you screamed in pain. after you stopped moving, the pain stopped. it was almost like, electricity. you were being shocked! a door opened, reveling light into your encloser. you looked around to see demons everywhere. your eyes widened in fear.

*where am i? deidara!*

"don't worry. i'm not going to kill you yet."

his words made you gulp. you looked up to see narraku.

"i need midoriku."

"who is this, midoriku?"

he laughed at your question.

"she was once a powerful woman. she created the jewel of four souls. she lived many many years ago and has long since passed. i want all of the jewel shard sfor myself."

you were confused at him now.

"what dose this have to do with me?"

"you are midoriku's reincaernation. therefore, you have her powers. and i will do what i must to get the jewel back together."


	10. Chapter 9

"emma? what's wrong?"

it was konan. you wanted so bad to look at her, but you were afriad to. there, standing in front of you, was kagura. with her was a man with long black hair and red eyes. konan came to you and saw them. she stepped in front of you.

"who are you?"

"kagura."

by now, hidan, pein, kakazu, and deidara were by you. konan was shocked at your words.

"who? this si her?"

"yes. but i don't know who he is."

the man laughed at you.

"my name is narraku. i am here for someone."

pein summoned everyone by now and narraku was surrounded.

"who are you here for?"

pein wanted an answer, and now.

"midoriku."

"who?"

he looked right to you, then dissappered. what happened next happpened so fast, you weren't sure if ti really happened or not. narraku stood right in front of you. he reached his hand out at you with lightinng speed. deidara grabbed you and flung you behind his back protectivley. konan, who ducked away from narraku, came up with her fist. narraku glared at her and dogged her attack. narraku then dogged pein and zetsu. he went after you, but deidara grabbed your waist and jumped out of the way.

"get back here!"

narraku was furious. just then, a strong wind began to rise. you and deidara were sepreated. just then, a tenticle appered out of no where and hit you in your chest. you screamed out in pain as theey went further into your chest. all that you can remember is deidara calling you, and seeing your heart being ripped out of you. you fell to the ground, not able to move. you were almost certain that you were dead. but something wasn't right. you could hear everything that was going on. all of a sudden, you were moving. you got up and walked over to narraku. how or why, you don't know. the rest was just a dream, you passed out. when you woke up, you were in a strange dark room, shackled to the wall. you tried to get up, but a strange pain went through you. you screamed in pain. after you stopped moving, the pain stopped. it was almost like, electricity. you were being shocked! a door opened, reveling light into your encloser. you looked around to see demons everywhere. your eyes widened in fear.

*where am i? deidara!*

"don't worry. i'm not going to kill you, yet."

his words made you gulp. you looked up to see narraku.

"i need midoriku."

"who is this, midoriku?"

he laughed at your question.

"she was once a powerful woman. she created the jewel of four souls. she lived many many years ago and has long since passed. i want all of the jewel shard sfor myself."

you were confused at him now.

"what dose this have to do with me?"

"you are midoriku's reincaernation. therefore, you have her powers. and i will do what i must to get the jewel back together."


	11. Chapter 10

"what is this jewel anyway?"

narraku laughed at your question, then glared at you.

"the shikon jewel was created nearly 500 years ago by a woman named midoriku. she was the most powerful person on the face of the planet. every one of the demons she slayed were kept in this one day a war broke out between humans and demons. midoriku was the one who stopped the fight, but not without cost. she died trying to save the humans and demons, but her soul was cast into the jewel. then, over time, the jewel broke and skattered into great unknown locations. it is said that the reincarnation of midoriku can bring the peice back together and control the power within it."

"power?"

"yes. the demon's powers that were sealed into the jewel still lye within the shards. many demons and humans' strengths can be doubbled with only one shard. imagine the power of the entire jewel!"

you staired at him for a few moments, then finally spoke up.

"what do you need me for?"

"to create the jewel."

"and if i don't?"

he turned around, then looked back at you with an evil smile.

"i'll make you watch as i kill the ones most precious to you."

your eyes went wide with fear, not for your life, but for the others.

"just like the last time."

you gasped at his comment.

*last time? what is he talking about?*

he smiled at your confusion.

"do you remeber you family? the place you were when they died?"

your eyes widened as he spoke.

"you-you were the one!? the one who-"

you couldn't finish anymore due to a lump in your throught.

"yes. i slautered your family and turned the village you loved against you. i framed you as their killer. now then, it'll happen again if you don't do as i say."

you looked down with wide eyes.

*he did it! he killed them! but why? why?*

"why did you kill them, yet leave me alive? is it because you want me to create this---- jewel?"

"you catch on fast."

you continued looking down at the ground.

"so, what will you do?"

"what do i need to do?"

narraku grined at you.

"training will be hard."

you shook your head closing your eyes.

"i don't care. just-don't hurt them."

"fine. i give you my word. i will not hurt them so long as you give me my jewel."

"keep your end of the bargen."

with that, he closed the door and left. darkness consumed you. a single tear ran down you cheek.

*forgive me-deidara. i'm sorry.*

fatsforward 2 years:

the training was times you almost died tring to control you powers. you werestill at narraku's hideout. he gave you some new clothes which was a black kimono. your powers did grow to a great deal. you were in the same room as before with the chains on you. you were almost about to sleep when the door opened and kagura came started to unshakle you.

"what-what are you doing?"

"narraku wants the jewel tonight."

"tonight? but it's too soon! i'm not ready to-"

"SHUTUP!"

you flinched at her cruelness even though it was regular to be treated like dirt. you followed kagura out of the room and to the main room. you sighed as you saw narraku. he smirked to you.

"lets get this done."

you nodded your head slowly. you walked to the middle of the room and closed your eyes. a light glow formed inbetween your hands. you opened your eyes and looked down at the light as a small breeze began to pick up. suddenly, small jewels began to come to the light and held in place. as they slowly came together they glowed as they sticked to eachother. there were only two more spots open by now. a crash distracted you momentarly, but you continued to concentrate. one of the other two jewels came into the light. you were taken aback when you saw it. a chain was conected to it.

*is that, hidans?*

"emma!"

your eyes grew wide at the voice calling you. it was a mans. a voice you reconized as-


	12. Chapter 11

you turned your head to the wall where the jewel came from. there was a small hole in the wall. suddenly water and fire both burst through the wall to make the hole bigger. the blast shot right past you to the other side of the room creating a loud explosion. you flinched at the sound. you looked back at the wall to see itachi and kisame standing there. they ran through the hole, along with the rest of the gang, including deidara.

"deidara!"

he looked over at you and smiled.

"emma!"

you went to move when electricity ran through your body. you screamed at the pain. the others called to you, but you paid little attention to them as the pain got worse. you slowly moved your head to narraku only to find that he had your heart in his hand. a jewel shard was comming out of it. you looked away to the others. itachi made shadow clones of himself. they ran to you, only to dissapere. you were shocked at this. itachi's shadow clones were much more stronger than that.

"emma, create me a barrier. don't let them in. for now, my barrier is working, but i need a stronger one."

suddenly, the pain stopped. all noise stopped, all feeling faded away. you closed your eyes onlt to wake up seeing yourself. you gasped at this.

"what-what happened!?"

"you died emma."

you turned to see a woman standing infront of you. she had long black hair that went down to her back. her eyes were a beatiful shade of blue. she wore armor.

"who are you?"

"i am midoriku."

"midoriku?"

she nodded her head.

"what do you mean i'm dead?"

"when the shard was removed from your heart, it killed you."

you jumped when you heard deidara and tobi scream. you turned to see them being electricuted, by you!

"NO! DEIDARA! TOBI!"

you watched in horror as they fell. the others behind them were already down.

"no. please, no."

"emma."

you looked at deidara with tears in your eyes. he was still trying to get up.

"no. stay down. STAY DOWN!"

again, he got shocked, and again he fell down. you were cring at this point.

"emma."

you looked up at midoriku.

"what is your dream? why did you do this?"

"i wanted to protect them."

"what about youself?"

"i could care less if i die. but i need them to stay alive."

"very well."

you looked at her confused, but a bright light blinded you. netx thing you know, you're in your body. you immideatly stopped your powers. you slowly looked back at narraku.

"no."

"what?"

narraku seemed taken aback by you.

"you shouldn't even be alive! how are you talking!?"

"i___ won't let ______ you hurt them anymore."

you looked back at deidara. he was up and slowly wwalking to got to you and put his hands on your shoulders. a bright purple light started to surround you. when the light dissappered, your looks changed. you looked exactly like midoriku. nareraku and kagura both looked bewhildered.

"midoriku!"

"no. i am her reincarnation and the one who will KILL YOU!"

a strong wind picked up and the light from the jewel truned into a beam. narraku and kagura both turned to run, but were hit by the beam. they screamed as they were consumed by the light. soon, the light dissapated and the wind died down. you were panting heavily and fell back, only to be caught by deidara. you looked up to see everyone standing around you. konan came over and asked if you were alright.

"yes, i am now."

"emma."

you all looked over to the wall behind you. a bright white light was forming. deidara held you close to him, not willing to let you get hurt. the light dissapered to show a woman.

"good work my daughter."

you were quiet for a moment.

"daughter? your my mother?"

"yes. you did good. i am so proud of you. you caught our killer and saved the world.i can't begin to tell you how proud i am of you. please, use this to take you back home."

she handed you something. it was the jewel! you looked at it and smiled while taking it. you looked at deidara.

"i have to explane to them."

he nodded his head and let you go. you closed your eyes and dissappered. you woke up to your old home. you went to the leader and told him and the people the story. they beleived you and welcomed you back, but you declined and used the jewel to go back home, with deidara.


	13. Chapter 12:the end!

you were welcomed back by the akatsuki. deidara and you had been going out now for about 3 years,since your faithful return. you and deidara were fighting again.

"i hate you diedara!"

"i hate you too!"

"not as much as i hate you!"

"oh really?"

you were in the front room while everyone watched you two fight.

"itachi, make us some popcorn."

"yes sir."

itachi left and came back in a heartbeat, eager not to miss anything. it had been an hour into your fight and hidan and itachi were both standing up next to eachother eating the left over popcorn.

"did i ever say that i love you?"

"i don't know deidara."

"why am i even your boyfriend?"

"i don't know."

"well maybe i don't want to be any more."

you looked away from him with tears in your eyes.

"fine."

"FINE! MARRY ME!"

"you-what?"

everyone, with the exeption of itachi since hidan was choking him for droppingthe popcorn bowl on his feet, had their mouths open. pein was smiling at the two of you when you excepted.


End file.
